ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 29: Time For Action!
(The screen skips to black and fades to the tower. It's been 92 days since the Convergence.) * Kesem: The dispersal of the virus was relatively limited. No more than ten blocks have been exposed, and at minimal levels. It could have been much worse. * Chun-Li: But we were exposed. * Dr. Light: Confirmed. I’m detecting traces in the system of every one of us -- synthetic and organic alike. * Ryu: How much time do we have before we turn? * Dr. Light: It’s hard to say. Hours, rather than days, I can find no way to suppress the progress of the virus. If we’re to stop it, Ultron Sigma must be destroyed. * Worjo: You’ve all fought well and with honor. We’ve lost allies and friends. No one could ask any more of you and yet I must. Ultron Sigma has 2 of 6 Infinity Stones -- Space and Reality. We have 3, but if we’re stop Ultron Sigma, stop the virus, we need a fourth. We need the Soul Stone. * Thanos: Jedah has returned to the Dark Kingdom with the Soul Stone in his possession. * Morrigan: His mind has been corrupted by the Stone. I can no longer reach him. * Dante: I’ll handle Jedah. * Worjo: You’re sure? * Dante: He’s a demon. I’m a demon hunter. It’s a match made in hell. * Dr. Light: Even if we retrieve the fourth Stone, we cannot yet regulate the Stones’ power. * Spider-Man: Thank you, Doctor Downer. * Iron Man: Much as it hurts to say it, the Doc’s not wrong. The device is trashed; the tower’s reactor’s toast. * Mike Haggar: Whoa. Hold up with the tech-speak there, Stark. * Thanos: Only the technology of Abel City can save you now. * Iron Man: He’s not lying... not about Abel City’s tech, at least. * Arthur: How now you this? * Iron Man: Trust me. * Thanos: Take me there and I will help you complete your device. * Chun-Li: Abel City was destroyed when our two universes collided. * Thanos: No. Abel City was the epicenter for the Convergence. Sigma’s laboratory’s survives. * Iron Man: A suicide mission into the heat of enemy territory? I’m interested -- tell me more. * Spider-Man: There’s seems to be a lot that going around. * Arthur: And what of rest of us? * Natty Elizabeth: We’ll take the fight to Ultron Sigma -- keep him occupied. * Chris Redfield: You know, we barely made it out of there last time. * Chun-Li: This time is different. The Reality Stone is cracked. He’s hurt -- vulnerable. * Rocket Raccoon: And we’re desperate. * Kesem: But we’re not alone. * Thanos: You must strike now before he can repair himself, before this virus consumes you all. * Worjo: Understand, everything depends on you two -- on the Soul Stone, and the device. If you fail... * Iron Man: It’s an awesome responsibility. * Dante: Hey, we’re awesome guys. (They high-five each other.) Nice. * Natty: My god. We’re doomed. * Rocket Raccoon: Listen. Do not let your guard down with that guy -- even for a second, I’m serious. * Graki: They say Thanos ricked his life for us. * Rocket Raccoon: Yeah, sure. Just yourself, okay? (X fist-bumps Zero.) * Mega Man X: This is it, my friend. See you on the other side. (And the screen fades to black.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Marvel vs. Capcom - Infinite